Un nouveau départ
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Darhk est mort, la Team Arrow a enfin réussi à la mettre or d'état de nuire et cela malgré les nombreuses victimes. Mais cela n'a pas apaisé Felicity qui s'en veut d'être responsable de la mort d'innocent et prend une décision. Comme Oliver va-t-il prendre la décision de l'amour de sa vie. Suite et fin de la Saison 4.
**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouvel OS qui a pointé son nez dans mon esprit après avoir regardé l'épisode 4.21 de Arrow.**

 **Attention, ce n'est qu'une simple supposition de ma part. J'ai eu l'idée de faire le lien entre ce qu'il s'est passé dans le 4.21, avec les photos Spoiler du dernier épisode et les dires de Stephen.**

 **Il s'agit de ma vision de la fin de la saison 4 et du début de la Saison 5.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas, comme d'habitude ^^**

* * *

 **Titre - Un nouveau départ**

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Damien Darhk, parce que oui, malgré de nombreuses victimes, la Team Arrow avait réussi à éradiquer définitivement cette menace, seulement, même si la Team l'avait vaincu, la mort de Laurel avait en quelque sorte brisé l'équipe. Bien qu'il avait tué son frère, John Diggle prit la décision de quitter l'équipe et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, à savoir la mort de son amie et d'Alex, Thea avait décidé de quitter l'équipe durant quelque temps le temps de se retrouver ; Mais pour Oliver, ce n'était pas le fait que sa petite sœur quitte l'équipe qui lui avait une nouvelle fois broyer le cœur, non c'était la décision de Felicity et le fait de n'avoir pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

Flash-Back

Elle parcourt le cimetière un gros un beau bouquet de fleurs à la main se dirigeant vers la tombe de son amie, de Laurel Lance, celle qui fut à la fois l'avocate et la justicière Black Canary. Arrivé devant la pierre tombale, Felicity s'agenouillait, retirant les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient déposées ici, et déposa le bouquet.

\- Salut Laurel, tu peux enfin reposer en paix, Oliver t'a vengé. Darhk est mort, enfin. Après de long mois de combat, on a enfin réussi à faire échouer ses plans diaboliques. J'espère que là où tu es partie, tu es dans un monde meilleur et que tu as enfin retrouvé Tommy.

POV Oliver

Sans savoir que Felicity était en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de Laurel, Je parcourais à mon tour les allées du cimetière, un bouquet de roses à la main afin de me recueillir sur la tombe de celle qui fut autrefois ma petite amie. À proximité de sa tombe, j'entendis la voix de Felicity et fus surpris, ne m'attendant pas à la trouver ici, surtout depuis la dissolution de l'équipe, parce que oui, avec le départ de Thea et Diggle qui ont décidé de prendre du recul, j'ai décidé de dissoudre l'équipe. Je m'approche de Felicity quand je l'entends pleurer, je sens mon cœur se serrer, n'ayant jamais supporté qu'elle pleure. Mais la suite, je ne m'y attends pas et sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

\- Je suis venue te dire au revoir Laurel, je pars, je quitte Star City, même si je ne sais pas où je vais me rendre, mais je dois m'éloigner de cette ville. Je n'arrive pas à surmonter le fait que je suis responsable de la mort d'innocents. Je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver des innocents avec les seules compétences que j'ai. J'ai été viré de Palmer Tech de toute façon…

Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, je sais que c'est dur de vivre avec la mort d'innocent sur la conscience, j'ai vécu cela avec mon père, Shado, Tommy, ma mère. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, déjà que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à surmonter notre rupture, mais s'il part loin d'ici, je ne survivrai pas à un tel éloignement. Je marche rapidement vers la tombe et manifeste ma présente en l'appelant.

\- Felicity !

Elle se retourne et voir son visage rempli de larme me déstabilise. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, et de faire disparaître cette tristesse sur son visage mais je sais qu'elle me repousserait surtout que depuis notre rupture, elle évite tout contact avec moi et cela me manque tellement.

\- Oliver ! ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comme toi, je suis venue me recueillir sur la tombe de Laurel et lui dire qu'elle peut enfin reposer en paix.

Oliver dépose le bouquet de roses sur la tombe de Laurel et murmure quelques mots avant de se redresser et faire face à la femme de sa vie et vit qu'elle essuyait les dernières traces de larmes.

\- Quand nous sommes revenus à Star City, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela se serait terminé ainsi.

\- Malheureusement le destin peut parfois se montrer cruel !

\- Oui.

Le silence s'installait sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, respectant ce lieu de repos éternel pour ceux et celles qui reposés ici. Au bout d'un long moment, Oliver se décidait à rompre le silence, ce qu'il avait entendu lui fit peur et il voulait savoir.

\- Felicity ! Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr ?

\- C'est vrai que tu quittes Star City ?

POV Felicity

Quand je vois Oliver, je suis surprise, et même si nous sommes séparés, voir qu'il dépose un bouquet de roses sur la tombe de Laurel me rend jalouse. Car malgré notre rupture, je l'aime toujours, il est et il restera l'homme de ma vie, néanmoins, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Le silence s'installe entre nous avant que Oliver ne brise le silence, ne m'attendant pas à la question.

\- C'est vrai que tu quittes Star City ?

Sa question me surprend, je comprends qu'il m'a entendu parlé seul devant la tombe de Laurel, mais ce qui me déstabilise le plus, est la tristesse dans son regard. Ce regard, est le même qu'il avait quand je lui ai rendu la bague une seconde fois au QG, quand je lui ai dit que je quittais l'équipe et il a le même quand John et moi l'avions retrouvé après que Slade est tué Moira Queen de sang-froid. Cela me fait souffrir de la voir ainsi et la réponse que je m'apprête à lui donner va le faire souffrir, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui et de tout le reste afin de me retrouver.

\- Oui, je pars demain matin. J'ai déjà réservé mon billet d'avion.

\- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

\- Oliver j'ai besoin de partir.

Oliver prend les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et plonge intensément son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cela, ne nous fait pas ça.

\- Oliver, je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

\- Dis-moi que tu ne pars pas à cause de nous ?

\- Notre séparation n'a rien à voir dans ma décision.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Maintenant que Darhk est mort, on pourrait… On pourrait tenter de recommencer quelque chose toi et moi. Tu sais que tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity.

\- Je ne peux pas Oliver, je suis désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi, ne veux-tu pas nous donner une seconde chance ?

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Parce que je suis responsable de la mort de dizaine de milliers de gens innocents.

\- Felicity…

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver la vie de ses gens innocents, je n'ai même pas été fichue de faire quoi que ce soit, alors que les ordinateurs sont censés n'avoir aucun secret pour moi, je suis une meurtrière et…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir sa phrase. Il l'emprisonna contre son torse, en laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas que tu es une meurtrière, car tu n'en as pas une. Felicity, tu as sauvé la vie de Millions de gens et tu m'as sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Sans toi, je serais déjà mort, alors je te défends de dire cela. Si quelqu'un a les mains tachées de sang, c'est moi, pas toi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour faire échouer le plan démoniaque de Darhk, tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que tu as fait.

Il entendit des sanglots et comprit que la jeune femme pleurait. Il resserra son étreinte et tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, en embrassant son cou. Il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait, il était passé par là aussi, il savait que c'était une épreuve douloureuse à surmonter. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais Felicity finie par se calmer mais restait dans les bras d'Oliver, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. Oliver de son côté refusé de là laisser partir, et lorsque la pluie commençait à tomber, il s'écarta à regret de Felicity, passant un bras autour de sa taille et ensemble ils quittèrent le cimetière. Ne voulant pas l'emmener au QG, Oliver la conduisit au loft, afin de lui faire un bon chocolat chaud, il savait que la jeune femme aimait en boire quand elle était contrariée.

Au loft, assis sur le canapé, Felicity avait sa tête qui reposé contre l'épaule d'Oliver, et ils parlaient tous les deux de tout et de rien. Oliver voulait à tout prix faire oublier à Felicity ce pour quoi elle voulait partir, il savait qu'il allait lui falloir du temps afin de ne plus se sentir coupable, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis les choses s'étaient faites naturellement. Comme pousser par une force invisible et en ayant terriblement envie, Oliver avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Felicity qui pour son plus grand bonheur ne le repoussa pas et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée durant de longs mois. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, se caressaient comme s'il s'agissait de leur première fois et lorsque premier orgasme s'empara de Felicity, Oliver fut heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Lorsqu'il la fit sienne, il dut se retenir de ne pas jouir tout de suite en elle. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant, tellement heureux de partager à nouveau ces moments avec elle. Bien qu'il voulait profiter au maximum du plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec la femme de sa vie, l'amour qu'ils partageaient à cet instant fut si fort qu'il explosa en elle en hurlant son prénom. Comblé et heureux, il l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou comme à chaque fois après avoir fait l'amour. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Felicity vint se blottir contre lui, l'embrassant à son tour dans le cou et avant de s'endormir contre l'homme de sa vie, elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Heureux, Oliver lui dit une nouvelle fois qu'il aimait lui aussi et s'endormit avec la femme de sa vie contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver ouvrit les yeux et se rappelait immédiatement la nuit qu'il avait passée avec sa Felicity. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était heureux. De sa main, il cherchait le corps de sa douce et tendre, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Surprit, il se redressait et vit qu'il était seul dans son lit.

\- Felicity ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il sortit du lit nu comme un ver et avant de descendre, il enfilait son boxer. Il quitta la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine espérant la trouver, mais vit qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Felicity tu es là ?

Mais c'était que le silence qu'il lui répondit. Son regard se posait sur la petite table du salon et en voyant une feuille, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

 _À lui-même_ \- Non… Pitié pas ça !

Il prit la feuille pliée en deux et découvrir avec horreur de quoi il s'agissait.

 _Oliver,_

 _Je t'en prie pardonne ma lâcheté mais je dois partir. Je n'arrive pas à surmonter, d'avoir tous ces innocents morts sur la conscience. Je sais qu'hier soir, tu m'as dit que l'on allait surmonter cela tous les deux mais c'est impossible._

 _Entre le fait que j'ai failli mourir deux fois à Noël, entre mon handicap, William, notre rupture, la mort de Laurel, la perte de l'entreprise et la mort de dizaine de milliers d'innocents, tout cela réunis, j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées._

 _Je voulais te remercier également pour cette nuit, ce fut merveilleux, comme toutes les fois où l'on a fait l'amour tous les deux, tu es un amant remarquable et je ne regrette pas une seconde tous ces délicieux moments passés avec toi. Je t'aime tellement Oliver, je donnerais ma vie pour toi sans la moindre hésitation._

 _Pardonne-moi de partir ainsi, mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire en te regardant dans les yeux. N'essaie pas me retrouver, car moi-même j'ignore où je vais, même si j'ai réservé un billet d'avion._

 _Je te demanderais qu'une seule et unique chose, c'est que tu sois heureux, tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu mérites d'être aimé par quelqu'un en retour ! Tu es un homme formidable, depuis notre première rencontre j'ai appris à te connaître et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne regrette pas non plus ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, je regrette qu'une seule et unique chose de t'avoir forcé à revenir à Star City et de t'avoir forcé à reprendre ton costume Arrow en devenant Green Arrow._

 _J'ignore si tu vas reprendre ton costume, mais quoi que tu fasses, quelque soit ta décision, je t'en prie, sois prudent et veille sur John et Thea._

 _Lors de faux mariages, tu m'as dit que j'étais la femme de ta vie et que tu souhaitais devenir l'homme de ma vie, sache que tu l'es Oliver, et que jamais personne ne te remplacera dans mon cœur, même si trouve le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre femme, tu es et tu resteras à jamais l'homme de ma vie._

 _Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours Oliver._

 _Felicity_

Le monde d'Oliver s'écroulait une nouvelle fois, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à éclater en sanglot, pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il l'avait perdu une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci peut-être pour toujours. Jamais, non jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre femme.

Flash-Back

Plus de quatre mois avaient passé depuis le départ de Felicity et pour Oliver, c'est comme si la vie s'était arrêtée. Le premier mois, il avait parcouru les États-Unis du Nord au Sud à sa recherche avec l'aide de Barry, mais rien, absolument rien. Aucune trace d'elle, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Avec l'aide de John, il avait tenté de chercher la moindre trace d'elle, mais la seule trace d'elle, datait du jour de son départ, depuis plus rien. Sachant que l'ARGUS disposait de tout le matériel nécessaire pour retrouver une personne disparue, Lyla faisait des recherches de son côté, mais pour le moment, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient abouties.

John, Thea, Lyla, Quentin et Donna assistaient impuissant à la déchéance d'Oliver qui n'avait plus le goût à rien. Il ne dormait quasiment pas, manger que le strict nécessaire et n'avait plus revêtu son costume de Green Arrow depuis, il ne vouait pas et sans sa lumière, les ténèbres l'envahissaient peu à peu. Thea était revenue vivre avec son frère mais c'était surtout pour le surveiller, car elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. John, avait fait appel à des anciennes connaissances de l'armée afin d'aider celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, mais rien. Tous commencer à croire qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur amie, Felicity Smoak. Donna se mère n'avait que peu de nouvelle, juste un texto une fois par mois pour dire que tout allait bien, message qu'elle montrait à Oliver l'aidant ainsi à surmonter cette perte, mais rien n'y faisait.

Entre-temps, Ray était revenu à Star City en compagnie de Sara qui avait appris la mort de sa sœur aînée et désirait passer un peu de temps avec son père. Ray avait repris les rênes de Palmer Tech et avait viré sans ménagement Monsieur Denis n'ayant pas apprécié la manière dont il avait traité son amie Felicity. Monsieur Denis avait tenter de lui expliquer, mais rien n'avait fait changer d'avis Ray pour qui Felicity compter énormément, elle était une amie proche et n'avait jamais pardonné aux gens qui s'en prenaient à des personnes chères en son cœur.

Ayant appris le départ de Felicity et ce pour quoi elle s'en voulait, il avait rendu visite à Oliver et avait été surpris de voir l'état de tristesse dans lequel il était. Même si au début il le considérait comme un rival pour le cœur de Felicity, il avait compris que ces deux amis étaient liés comme les deux doigts d'une même main.

Sara, de son côté avait été choquée aussi de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Oliver et avait tenté de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait, Oliver se laissait sombrer peu à peu, sa raison de vivre l'avait quitté, plus rien ne le retenait sur cette terre. Il avait tenté de se suicider, mais Nyssa l'avait arrêté à temps. Ayant appris que l'élue de son cœur était de retour à Star City, elle l'avait rejointe aussitôt et avait stoppé Oliver dans son acte désespéré avant de lui faire passé l'envie de jouer ainsi avec sa vie.

Néanmoins, par un matin qu'Oliver pensait comme tous les autres, à savoir complètement vide, une personne se manifesta au loft que Oliver partageait avec Thea en sonna à la porte. Toujours dans sa chambre, allongé à fixer le plafond, un cadre photo dans ses mains, ce fut Thea qui ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les deux invités.

\- Oliver est là ?

\- Il est toujours dans sa chambre John, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncer _Lui dit Lyla le sourire aux lèvres_

En voyant le sourire de Lyla, Thea comprit qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles concernant Felicity.

\- Suivez-moi !

Thea les conduisit à l'étage et les fit rentrer dans la chambre d'Oliver

\- Salut Oliver ! _Fit John_

Oliver poussa un profond soupir avant de s'exprimer

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale ce n'est nullement la peine de vous donner cette peine. J'ai eu ma ration avec Sara et Nyssa !

Mais avant que John ou Thea n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Lyla prit les devants.

\- Si je suis ici Oliver c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important, de quelque chose qui va je pense te remonter le moral et te rendre le sourire.

En entendant cette phrase, Oliver se redressait un peu et regardait Lyla afin de voir si elle ne mentait pas, sachant interpréter parfaitement les gens. Il ne vit aucun mensonge ou autre dans le regard de Lyla.

\- Je t'écoute !

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Oliver, Lyla se lança.

\- Comme tu le sais avec l'ARGUS on cherche à savoir où se trouve Felicity, seulement elle est douée pour effacer toute trace d'elle.

Aux dires de Lyla, Oliver eu un petit sourire et se dit à lui même " Oui, elle est la meilleure et je suis fière d'elle pour cela." et se concentra de nouveau sur Lyla.

\- Pendant ces quatre derniers mois, l'ARGUS à chercher sans relâche des indices et informations nous permettant de la localiser et après des mois de travail on a enfin réussi à la localiser.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Oliver se leva afin de s'approcher de Lyla.

\- Où est-elle ? Je t'en prie Lyla, dis-moi où Felicity se trouve en ce moment ?

\- C'est justement là le problème !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ?

\- On a perdu du temps pensant qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le sol Américains, c'est il n'y a que deux mois, qu'on a commencé à étendre nos recherches à l'international et on l'a localisée dans un pays de l'Europe. En France ! Plus exactement dans le Sud de la France.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Oliver sortit un sac de voyage et y mit ses affaires avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Lyla, tu as une adresse précise ?

\- Oui, elle est actuellement sur Biarritz, enfin plus exactement à proximité de Biarritz dans une maison qu'elle a acheté quelques semaines après son arrivé en France.

\- OK ! Envoie-moi les données GPS sur mon portable.

Oliver s'enferma dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche rapide et en sortit à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il prit son sac et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand la voix de Thea l'arrêta.

\- Tu comptes t'y rendre comment ?

\- En jet quelle question !

Thea, Lyla et John se regardèrent surprit, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question qu'Oliver était déjà en bas quittant le loft. Il fit signe à un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de la conduire à Palmer Tech. Une fois devant le bâtiment, il s'engouffrant dans la tour et se rendit au dernier étage de cette dernière afin de voir Ray qui fut surpris de le voir.

\- Oliver, ça alors, c'est une surprise, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je sais où se trouve Felicity.

\- Où se trouve notre présidente douée pour disparaître ?

\- En France.

\- Et bien, elle n'a pas choisi la destination la plus proche !

\- Non, en effet et c'est là que tu entres en jeu !

\- Que puis-je pour toi Oliver?

\- J'ai besoin du jet de l'entreprise pour m'y rendre, ça sera plus rapide que de prendre un avion commercial.

\- Pas de soucis. Je contacte l'aéroport, je leur dis que tu arrives et qu'il se tienne prêt à décoller.

\- Merci Ray.

Ray se leva et serra la main d'Oliver.

\- Pas de souci mon ami. Ramène là nous.

\- J'y compte bien !

Oliver quitta la tour de Palmer Tech, prit un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'aéroport. Une fois sur place, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour décoller du sol Américain. Il s'installait plus confortablement sur son siège sachant que le vol allait duré quelques heures et n'ayant que peu dormit durant ces derniers mois et sachant qu'il allait enfin retrouvé la femme de sa vie, il s'endormit en rêvant des retrouvailles qu'il allait vivre avec Felicity.

Lorsque le pilote vint le réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard, Oliver se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois et cela lui avait fait du bien. Une fois sortit de l'espace réservé au Jet privé, Oliver demandait à un chauffeur de taxi de le conduire à cette adresse, heureusement le chauffeur maîtriser la langue Anglais, ce qui arrangeait Oliver qui, même s'il savait se débrouiller, ne maîtriser pas la langue Française aussi bien que le Russe. Il avait pris le temps de retranscrire les coordonnées GPS en une adresse, ne sachant pas si en France ces coordonnées marcheraient. Oliver sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, se demandant si Felicity allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts ou au contraire lui demander de partir. Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de route, le taxi s'arrêta devant une maison fort accueillante.

\- You're arrived Sir !

\- Thank you very much !

Oliver sortit de la Mercedes et paya le chauffeur en y ajoutant un pourboire. Le chauffeur le remerciait avant de quitter les lieux. Oliver se retrouvait donc seul devant le portail et après une profonde inspiration avant de le franchir. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il sentit ses mains moites et hésitait à sonner. Une nouvelle fois il prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêtait à sonner, quand il sentit quelque chose contre son pantalon.

Il baissait les yeux et se retrouva face à un chat qui ressemblait plus à un mini-léopard. Le petit félin, ne devait pas avoir un an, il était encore jeune cela se voyait.

\- Salut toi !

En guise de réponse, le chat se mit à miauler et se frottait contre la jambe d'Oliver en ronronnant. Oliver comprit que le petit animal souhaitait un peu d'attention. Il s'agenouilla et entreprit de caresser le pelage de l'animal qui avait l'air d'apprécier vu qu'en plus de ronronner, il miaulait. Les quelques minutes passaient avec l'animal, lui firent oublier l'inquiétude en arrivant ici cela l'avait même détendue. Oliver était tellement occupé à caresser ce jeune félin, qu'il ne vit même pas que la porte de la maison était ouverte et qu'une personne le regardait attendrit qui manifesta néanmoins sa présence quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Il t'aime bien on dirait !

À la voix qui venait de se matérialiser, Oliver leva les yeux et vit enfin la personne qui lui avait tant manqué depuis plus de quatre mois. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, top occupé à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix d'Oliver brise le silence.

\- Salut Felicity !

\- Salut Oliver !

Voyant sa maîtresse, le jeune félin se redressait et rejoignit sa maîtresse en miaulant.

\- Il est à toi ce mignon petit chaton ?

\- Oui. Il était devant ma porte un soir, affamé et tout mouillé, je l'ai donc adopté.

\- Quand je disais que tu étais une lumière pour tout le monde. Tu m'as sauvé comme tu as sauvé ce petit chat.

Felicity lui sourit timidement

\- Tu veux entrer ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une discussion !

\- Avec plaisir.

Felicity s'écartait et laissait entrer Oliver qui découvrit un intérieur clair et vit poser sur un meuble plusieurs cadres photos les représentants tous les deux lors de leur vacance en amoureux. Il sentit la présence de Felicity près de lui et sans se retourner il lui dit.

\- Tu les as toujours !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en séparer !

Oliver se retourna afin de regarder la jeune femme qu'il n'avait cessé de chercher depuis qu'elle était partie.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, quand j'ai découvert ta lettre le matin je… J'étais anéanti.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver mais j'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner de Star City, je devais remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- On aurait pu surmonter cela ensemble je… Je n'ai cessé de te chercher.

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul Oliver, comme toi après…

Felicity n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, Oliver comprit parfaitement ce quoi elle voulait parler et elle avait parfaitement raison, après la mort de Tommy, Oliver avait trouvé refuge sur Lian Yu.

\- Je sais ! Même si ton départ et le fait de ne pas savoir où tu étais m'ont brisé le cœur, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir besoin de solitude.

Felicity s'approcha d'Oliver et lui prit doucement la main.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir !

Le fait d'avoir sa main dans celle de Felicity, Oliver sentit les ténèbres se dissiper dans son corps. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, en laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Chuttt… N'en parlons plus, l'importance c'est que je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Oliver embrassa Felicity dans le cou tendrement puis ayant envie de plus, il sortit sa tête de son cou afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la femme qui aimait plus que tout. Leurs lèvres se caressaient d'abord comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser, puis Oliver laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de Felicity qui les entrouvraient pour le plus grand bonheur d'Oliver qui souriait contre ces lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'y glissa avec délice avant de pousser un léger grognement lors leurs langues se rencontraient enfin. Prit par la volupté du baiser, Oliver la serrait contre lui afin de l'embrasser comme il le désirait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant plus de quatre mois que maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé il était bien décidé à ne plus la laisser partir et à tout recommencer avec elle. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine lorsque Oliver ressentit une sensation étrange si bien qu'il mit fin au baiser surprenant Felicity.

\- Felicity je… J'ai reçu comme… Comme un coup de pied venant de ton ventre !

Felicity comprit alors qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une longue conversation tous les deux. Ne portant qu'un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes, elle regardait Oliver dans les yeux qui la regarder incrédule.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Oliver !

Oliver eu peur sur le coup, se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'air si sérieuse tout d'un coup. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration avant de retirer le châle qu'elle portait autour d'elle dévoilant un petit ventre rond. Elle regardait Oliver qui avait les yeux rivait sur son ventre arrondi.

POV Oliver

Quand je sens un comme un coup de pied, je mets fin au baiser, surprit parce qu'il vient de se passer. Je le fais alors savoir à Felicity qui me dit :

\- Il faut qu'on parle Oliver !

Le fait de la voir si sérieuse me fait peur tout un coup, mais je ne m'imagine en aucun cas la suite. Lorsqu'elle laisse tomber son châle, je vois son ventre arrondi et comprends immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Je sens une nouvelle fois le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Felicity, ma meilleure amie, l'amour de sa vie était enceinte et d'un… D'un autre homme…

Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas croire que ma Felicity se soit offerte à un autre homme, elle me l'a dit dans sa lettre, je resterais à jamais l'amour de sa vie alors pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle enceinte.

\- Oliver… Dis quelque chose… Je t'en prie…

J'étais là, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'est la main de Felicity sur ma joue qui me fit sortit de ma torpeur.

\- Dis-moi que… Dis-moi que tu étais consentante ! Dis-moi que l'on ne t'a pas…

Felicity vit qu'Oliver n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et comprit la question.

\- Je n'ai pas été violé Oliver !

Oliver poussait un soupir de soulagement, sachant que si une ordure avait osé la toucher, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Je veux dire tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- D'un peu plus de quatre mois !

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait ressemblant à une statue, Felicity eu un léger sourire. Lorsqu'il la vit grimacer, Oliver se reprit immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu… Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

\- Rassure-toi ça va, j'ai comme des contractions parfois mais c'est normal.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, je ne voudrais pas que toi et le bébé vous souffriez !

Felicity écouta le conseil d'Oliver et s'assit sur le canapé. Oliver s'installa près d'elle.

\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai tout suite sût que ce bébé était le notre Oliver, que l'on avait conçu ce petit être lors de la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, vu que tu es le seul homme avec qui j'avais fait l'amour un mois auparavant. Au début j'ai pris peur c'est vrai, je ne me sentais pas prête et j'étais seule, sans compter que je ne me sentais pas prête à revenir, je n'arrivais toujours pas à surmonter le mort de ces innocents.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé, je serais venu aussitôt tu le sais.

\- Oui je sais Oliver mais… La vérité c'est que j'avais peur, peur de te revoir après être parti lâchement.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais quand je suis tombé sur cette lettre le matin et le fait de ne pas savoir où tu étais me détruisait à petit feu.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser et encore moins te faire souffrir.

\- Tu avais l'intention de revenir ?

Felicity plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver avant de lui répondre avec sincérité.

\- J'avais prévu de t'appeler, tu avais le droit de savoir que j'allais accoucher de ton enfant.

Oliver ne répondit pas et une nouvelle fois le silence s'installait entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que… Que je le reconnaisse ?

 _Surprise_ \- Tu es sérieux Oliver ?

\- Oui. Alors si tu acceptes que… Que je le reconnaisse et si tu veux bien que je le voie de temps en temps, j'en serais très heureux.

Felicity sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux devant la proposition d'Oliver et l'embrassa tendrement. Surprit, Oliver répondit à son baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, mais dû se séparer étant à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime Oliver et j'en serais très heureuse, c'est ton enfant après tout. Par contre je… Tu es son père alors si… Si tu veux on… On peut… Enfin si tu veux encore de moi je…

Oliver là fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement, il était tellement heureux, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé et heureux d'être le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il mit fin au baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime Felicity ! Je te l'ai dit lors du faux mariage, tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux avoir l'honneur d'être l'homme de ta vie, si tu nous accordes une seconde chance.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Oliver, je suis heureuse que lorsque tu es dans ma vie !

Le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois scellant une nouvelle fois leur amour. Il frissonnait de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Felicity caressait son torse à travers sa chemise et ressentit son désir se manifester rapidement pour elle, pourtant à regret, il s'éloigna ne voulant pas là blesser.

\- J'ai tellement envie que l'on rattrape le temps perdu, mais je… Je ne voudrais pas blesser notre enfant.

Felicity fut heureuse de voir qu'il était déjà protecteur envers leur bébé et le rassura immédiatement.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque Oliver, on peut avoir une activité sexuelle normale.

À ces dires, Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la conduire à sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent nus rapidement et Oliver put contempler le corps magnifique de l'élue de son cœur, il l'a trouvé resplendissante avec son petit ventre arrondi. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, tous deux gémirent de plaisir mais aussi de bonheur de faire qu'un après avoir été plus de quatre mois séparé. Lorsque l'orgasme les emportait tous les deux, c'est combler mais heureux qu'ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacé. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'Oliver fut réveillé par une sensation magique. En effet, sa main ayant glissé sur le ventre de Felicity, il sentit son bébé bouger au contact chaud de la paume de sa main. Les coups étaient si fort qu'Oliver avait l'impression qu'ils allaient traverser le ventre de sa mère.

\- Chuttt, calme-toi mon bébé, tu vas réveiller ta maman.

Il caressait doucement le ventre de sa future femme et sentit les coups s'apaiser, comme si le petit avait obéi à son père.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, quand Felicity ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra ceux d'Oliver.

\- Tu es là ?

\- Je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs qu'à tes côtés mon amour !

Felicity l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser s'intensifiait, en devenant de plus en plus ardent. Ce fut Felicity qui y mit fin la première en souriant devant le grognement de mécontentement d'Oliver et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- D'humeur câline ?

Felicity lui sourit et bougeait légèrement son bassin faisant gémir Oliver qui adorait quand elle prenait le rôle de dominante. Le jeune homme posait ses mains sur ces fesses, les caressants et ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour tendrement. Lors de son second réveil, Felicity sourit en voyant Oliver caressait doucement son ventre. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer doucement.

\- Je t'aime Oliver !

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity, tu es toute ma vie. Et je te promets de te rendre heureuse et de ne plus jamais te mentir ou de te faire souffrir. J'aime aussi ce petit être qui grandit dans ton ventre et je suis heureux d'être son père. Mon plus grand souhait a été exaucé.

\- Ton plus grand souhait ?

\- Oui ma chérie. Que tu sois celle qui porte mon enfant fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et je t'aime.

Émue par une telle déclaration, Felicity se blottit contre le torse de l'homme de sa vie, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le couple passait la journée à profiter l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être enfin réunis. Après avoir longuement discuté, le couple avait décidé de retourner à Star City, Felicity désirait accoucher là-bas en compagnie de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Sa mère, Donna Smoak était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère et Thea était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait être tante. Roy était revenu après avoir appris la terrible nouvelle et avait aidé Thea à surmonter cette épreuve. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais le jeune homme soutenait la jeune femme.

Environ cinq moins plus tard, au Starling Hospital, Felicity se trouvait allongé sur un lit et gémissait de douleur. Ayant une phobie des aiguilles, elle avait refusé que l'on lui fasse une péridurale, mais regrettait pour une fois de ne pas avoir mis sa phobie de côté. Oliver était présent à côté de sa fiancée, car oui, quelques semaines après leur retour, il lui avait de nouveau fait sa demande.

Flash-Back

Ils venaient de faire tendrement l'amour, épuisaient, comblaient, mais heureux, Oliver embrassa tendrement la jeune femme dans le cou comme à chaque fois après être venue en elle et se retirait avant de s'allonger près d'elle et de poser automatiquement sa main sur son ventre. Felicity en était à présent à cinq mois de grossesse et il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour qu'il soit vraiment comblé ! Il avait longuement réfléchi et avait pris sa décision. Il regardait la jeune femme nue contre lui, enceinte de leur premier enfant et décidait de se lancer.

\- Mon amour !

\- Mmm !

\- Tu veux m'épouser !

Felicity fut surprise par la demande d'Oliver, ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle attendait qu'il lui fasse de nouveau sa demande, mais pensait qu'il lui demanderait après la naissance de leur enfant.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Enfin je veux dire tu le désires vraiment ?

\- Felicity, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais celle-là n'en sera jamais une. Je t'aime et j'aime notre enfant. Je ne vois pas ma vie autrement qu'avec toi, tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux avoir la chance d'être l'homme de ta vie !

Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle comblait la distance afin d'embrasser Oliver chastement et murmura doucement

\- Oui je le veux.

Oliver embrassa alors langoureusement sa future femme et une fois le manque de souffle, prit la petite boîte dans la table de chevet, l'ouvrit avant de passer la bague de fiançailles aux doigts de son amour.

Flash-Back

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, le travail avait commencé depuis presque sept heures et Felicity était épuisée. La sage-femme qui était présente avec eux refit son apparition et avec un sourire aux lèvres leur annonça.

\- Vous êtes dilatée à dix centimètres, vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser.

\- J'ai mal Oliver !

\- Je sais ma chérie, si je pouvais, je prendrais ta place.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver !

Oliver embrassa longuement le front de sa fiancée avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu es forte mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas y arriver, pense à notre petit bout de chou que l'on va bientôt tenir dans nos bras.

Aux dires d'Oliver, Felicity puisa dans ses dernières réserves et poussait comme le lui demandait la sage-femme. Après plusieurs poussées, les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre.

\- Félicitation, c'est une petite fille.

Oliver coupa le cordon qui le relié à sa mère et une fois fait, la sage-femme le donna à Felicity.

\- Vous pouvez lui donner le sein si vous le désirez.

Felicity prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la mit au sein. La petite fille se mit à téter sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents. Oliver heureux pose un doux baiser sur le crâne de sa fille avant d'embrasser sa future femme.

\- Elle est magnifique ma chérie.

Oliver se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur le prénom vu qu'ils voulaient avoir la surprise à la naissance. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une quelconque question que la voix de Felicity se matérialisa.

\- Emily !

La petite fille cesse de téter et regarda sa mère comme si elle avait compris.

\- Emily ?

\- Oui Emily Moira Queen. Qu'en penses-tu ? _Dit-elle en regardant Oliver_

\- J'aime beaucoup ma chérie et Emily lui va à ravir.

Le couple s'embrassait. Environ une heure plus tard, John, Lyla, Thea, Donna, Quentin, Ray, Sara et Nyssa venaient rendre visite à la nouvelle maman et tous furent heureux pour le couple.

Environ cinq mois plus tard, le second rêve d'Oliver devint réalité, il épousait enfin la femme de sa vie, cette femme qu'il avait rencontrée presque cinq ans auparavant et qui avait balayé les ténèbres en lui, en faisant de lui un homme meilleur. En dansant avec sa femme, il se rendit compte que lors de leur première rencontre, il était tombé amoureux d'elle et au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était heureux d'avoir été au département informatique lui demander de l'aide pour et ordinateur portable. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, pour Oliver, sa famille passerait avant tout !

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Ainsi s'achève cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Si vous avez lu les infos de la COH2 il semblerait que la Saison 4 va se terminer de manière opposée à la Saison 3. On verra bien, mais vu les photos Spoilers montrant Oliver et Felicity, cela ne m'étonne pas.**

 **Info concernant mes fics en cours.**

 **Celle du 3.17 en trois chapitres est en Stand-by pour le moment, impossible de retranscrire la fin de cette fichue idée et ça me gonfle.**

 **Celle du 3.07, pas de soucis, la suite arrive bientôt (enfin j'espère), je pense qu'il va encore y avoir deux voir trois chapitres maximum.**

 **Concernant Mission Difficile, le chapitre 12 est quasiment terminé, reste deux - trois petites choses à modifier. Le 13 suivra probablement assez rapidement. À noter que je bosse déjà sur la fin, j'ai eu une brillante idée donc j'ai déjà commencé à bosser dessus.**

 **Donc voilà pour les infos.**

 **Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 12 et 13 de Mission impossible avant début Juin, car comme je l'ai déjà spécifié, je participe à la Convention Arrow qui se déroule sur Paris, et la semaine suivante, je suis sur Biarritz jusqu'à la fin du mois, donc je ne pourrais pas poster.**

 **À vos claviers pour Reviews.**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**

 **PS : Concernant le petit chat, pour info, il s'agit d'un chat Bengal, une race majestueuse qui reste issu d'un croisement avec un chat domestique et un chat léopard.**


End file.
